Chameleon/Transcript
[ Theme song ] '' '''Marinette: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Marinette: (sees everyone in the class is sitting next to someone except for Adrien, who has an empty seat beside him, much to Marinette's excitement. She runs around the desks, towards Alya) How'd you pull this off, Alya? You're the best. I can't believe you got everyone to swap seats so I can sit next to Adrien. Then again, it might not be the best idea. It could keep me from paying attention in class, and if I fail it'd be a total disaster because then Adrien and I would never have our own house, the three kids, the hamster named– Alya: (interrupts Marinette) Whoa girl, what are you talking about? You're not sitting next to Adrien. Your seat's over there. Marinette: At the back? Why? What's going on? Nino: Well since she's got a hearing issue, there's no way she can sit at the back of the class, right? Which means she needed a place up in the front. Alya: So to make it work Ivan sat next to Mylène, Nate sat next to Alix, besides she came up with the idea of moving Nino here, so now we get to spend more time together. Marinette: Who is this "she"? (Miss Bustier enters the classroom) Miss Bustier: Good morning, students. I'm sure you've all heard by now, but Lila's home from her trip to Achu and she's back in school with us again. Lila: (enters classroom) Hi, everyone. Class: Hi, Lila. Lila: Oh, a seat in the front row! You all remembered my hearing issue! You're such sweethearts, all of you. (blows kisses) Marinette: You have a hearing problem, Lila? Lila: Yes, I suffer from tinnitus, a constant ringing in my left ear. I've had it ever since the sound of an airplane engine burst my eardrum on the runaway when I was saving Jagged Stone's lost kitten. Marinette: Isn't Jagged Stone's pet a crocodile? Lila: Now it is, yes. But he had a kitten until he found out he was allergic to it. The best part is, since you're such an excellent student, Adrien, you'll be able to help me catch up with all the schoolwork I missed while I was traveling with my parents. Would you do that for me? Adrien: Sure, Lila. Marinette: Miss Bustier, why do I have to sit in the back now? Miss Bustier: Do you have any trouble hearing or seeing, Marinette? Marinette: Uh, I… I… Adrien: My eyesight and hearing are good. I'll sit in the back of the class and you two can sit up front. I don't mind. Marinette and Lila: No! (Adrien looks at Marinette and Lila) Lila: My return is causing so much trouble, maybe I should have just stayed on the other side of the world. If Marinette has an issue too, then I should be the one to go and sit in the back. It's okay. (The class gasps and glares at Marinette with an angry expression.) Marinette: I don't actually have any trouble seeing or hearing. I mean… Miss Bustier: Good, so there's no problem then. You sit here, Lila, Adrien, you stay where you are and, Marinette, you sit in the back row. (Marinette and Lila go and sit in their seats; Lila laughs; Marinette growls) Hawk Moth: Ah, high school, the arena of teenage angst, where emotions are so intense. A perfect stadium for my dear akumas. Being separated from your friends, becoming isolated: (turns a butterfly into an akuma.) just what devastating anger is made of. Fly away and evilize this angry high school girl. (The akuma flies out into Paris.) Miss Bustier: (claps in her hands) Open your books to page 23. (Marinette takes a deep breath and calms down just before the akuma reaches her; the akuma leaves, unseen.) Hawk Moth: Strange, I feel the fury dying down, but the wheels are in motion. It's only a matter of time, be patient now my akuma. Sabrina: That's for you, Lila! Lila: Thank you. You're so sweet! Max: Here's your appetizer, Lila! Mylène: And I've got your main course! Kim: I'll fetch your dessert! Lila: I'm sorry I can't carry my own tray. It's almost impossible with this sprained wrist. Kim: (reaches for a plate between Marinette and Alya) Sorry. Marinette: Lila's totally lying. She made up that whole tinnitus story just so she could sit next to Adrien, and her sprained wrist's completely bogus, too. Alya: I don't get it, Marinette. You barely know Lila. Why all the hate? Marinette: Fine, I'll tell you everything. (drags Alya and Nino to a separate table away from the others and sits down across from them) You remember Lila when she first came to school right after the summer break? She was only here for one day and then she left on that 'round-the-world trip. Everyone was captivated by her. Something just felt off to me. So I followed her. Alya and Nino: What? Lila: (in flashback) Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends. Marinette: She lies with every breath. Nino: Wait. You eavesdropped on Lila and Adrien? That's not cool. Alya: A good reporter always verifies her sources. Can you prove she doesn't actually know Ladybug? Marinette: Well I–uh… I… I… Okay! You want proof she's lying? Hey Lila! You forgot your napkin! (Marinette throws a napkin at Lila and she catches it with her supposedly sprained right hand.) Marinette: Ha, ha! See that? It's obvious she doesn't have a sprained wrist. (the class gasps and stares at Lila) Lila: (drops napkin) Uh, ow! Once when I was in India, I witnessed someone getting their eye gouged out by the corner of a napkin. If I hadn't caught it, this napkin could've injured Max. I didn't have a choice. Ow! Max: Lila, you saved my eye! You sacrificed yourself for me. Lila: Why wouldn't I, Max? Ouch. You're my friend. Sabrina: We'll take you to the nurse's office. Mylène: (to Marinette) Are you proud of yourself? Kim: Lila's in even more pain now, all because of you. Lila: No, no, don't blame Marinette. She was just trying to give me a napkin. Right, Marinette? (Marinette becomes furious and stomps away angrily as everyone watches her in shocked and bewildered expression.) Lila: Marinette? Oh, are you crying? Marinette: No, I'm not! Lila: I can sense that you don't like me, but I don't understand why. We barely know each other. Ladybug: (in flashback) Miss Show-Off here was trying to impress you. Lila: Don't tell me it's because of this new seating arrangement in class! (Marinette turns away from Lila) It is! Of course, you're jealous because I'm sitting next to Adrien, because you would've given anything to sit there yourself. You know what? It's really not worth fighting over a boy. You and I could be friends, and who knows, I might even be able to help you with Adrien. Marinette: You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lila! (Lila gasps) I can't prove it, but I know for a fact that you don't have tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, that you don't know Prince Ali because you've never even stepped foot in Achu, and despite what you got Alya to write on her Ladyblog, Ladybug has never saved your life! Lila: I only tell people what they want to hear. Marinette: It's called lying! Lila: There's nothing you can do about it, anyway. People can't resist when they hear what they like to hear. If you don't want to be my friend, fine! But soon you won't have any friends left at all. And trust me, I'll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere. You seem a little less dumb than the others, so I'll give you one last chance. You are either with me or against me. You don't have to answer right away. I'll give you 'till the end of class today. (Lila leaves the bathroom; Marinette enters one of the bathroom stalls; Tikki flies out.) Marinette: I thought Chloé was evil, but Lila really takes the whole cake! She's like a supervillain who doesn't even need a costume! Tikki: You mustn't let her get to you, Marinette. Marinette: If I don't manage to expose her lies, she'll ruin my life, Tikki. She'll turn my friends against me, including Adrien! (screams in frustration and punches the side of the stall) Hawk Moth: Yes! I can feel it. The anger's about to emerge! Tikki: (sees the akuma) Marinette, look out! (The akuma approaches Marinette) Marinette: Aah! an akuma! Adrien: Hey, Lila. Lila: Adrien, we'll have to figure when you're gonna help me catch up on all the schoolwork I missed. I also heard you play piano, my uncle's the great pianist Chuch Boroughchuck. He wanted to teach me when I was little, but I had to stop playing because of arthritis. But when my wrist gets better, I'd love for you to give me some lessons. Adrien: Lila, I'm perfectly happy being friends with you, and I'll gladly help you catch on your schoolwork, but please don't lie to me like you did last time with Ladybug. Adrien: (in flashback) So I'm guessing you're not a descendant of a superhero, either. Ladybug: (in flashback) She's more like a super liar. Lila: Ladybug's the liar. Adrien: I'm not judging you, Lila, but instead of making friends you're going to turn everyone against you. You can tell me if there's something bothering you. I can help. But you need to be honest with me. Lila: Are you trying to be some superhero lecturing me just like Ladybug did? Well thanks, but no thanks. Ugh. (storms off) Adrien: I'm still here if you need help catching up with your schoolwork. (walks away in a dejected manner) Tikki: You can resist it, Marinette. Hawk Moth's power only effects people who think there's no solution to their problems, and you always find a solution. Marinette: You're right! You won't get me, I'm proud, I'm confident, I'm Marinette! (The akuma flies away.) Hawk Moth: What's happened? The anger has disappeared. Hmm, but I can feel something new arising. Lila: I can't stand those super goody-two-shoes. (sees the akuma) Yes, here's my chance! Marinette: We can't let this akuma run loose. 'Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (looks unhappy; Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Lila: (grabs the akuma) Come here, akuma. (puts the akuma in her earring) Hawk Moth, I am Lila. I know you want to destroy Ladybug and so do I. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Yes, I remember you. Lila: Give me supervillain powers and I'll give you her and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) With pleasure. I have some new powers for you, Chameleon. (Black-purple magic engulfs Lila.) Ladybug: I gotta find another way. (looks up and sees an airduct cover) Adrien: (sees Lila) Hey. (Chameleon pushes Adrien into the locker room.) Chameleon (as Lila): Adrien, I wanted to apologize for what just happened. I've thought about it and you're right. I want us to be friends, so I'll never tell another lie again. Will you make peace with me? (kisses Adrien on the cheek, turning into Adrien and making the real Adrien collapse onto the ground, sound asleep; in Lila's voice) Whoops, I lied. (puts Adrien into a locker and leaves) Plagg: (floats out) Adrien, Adrien! Chameleon (as Adrien): Nino, I have something to tell you. You don't deserve my friendship or your girlfriend or your cap. (takes Nino's cap and puts it on herself) Alya: Hey! Chameleon (as Adrien): You should see your faces, don't miss my performance at the Eiffel Tower. You're gonna love it. Ladybug: What? Not Adrien. Bus Driver: Hey, thank you Ladybug. (At the Eiffel Tower; Chameleon is popping Ladybug balloons.) Civilian: My balloon. Mommy! (Chameleon laughs and pops more Ladybug balloons, then takes a couple Cat Noir balloons.) Chameleon: Thank you. (jumps up the Eiffel Tower) Civilian 2: Oh no, he's gonna fall. Chameleon: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la whoa. (pretends to lose her balance) This is so easy, as soon as someone needs saving that stupid Ladybug shows up. La, la, la, la, la, la, la. Ladybug: Adrien, stop! Chameleon: Ah, help me. I'm losing my balance, I'm gonna fa– (falls; Ladybug jumps and rescues her) Nadja: Yeah, woo-hoo! Chameleon: My princess charming, you saved my life. (attempts to kiss Ladybug) Ladybug: You are not Adrien! Chameleon: You're right, I'm Chameleon. You're getting better at this, Ladybug. Which is a good thing. It'll make this fight all the more interesting. (Chameleon and Ladybug fight until the latter pins Chameleon onto the ground) Ladybug: I know where your akuma is, Chameleon. Time to de-evil– (rips Nino's cap) uh, but the akuma. Plagg: If this an enchanted sleep, what can possibly wake him up? (Adrien snores) Oh no, not an enchanted kiss! Please! Nobody will ever know. (prepares to kiss Adrien, but Adrien wakes up) Adrien: Plagg, what happened? And what are you doing? Plagg: Oh, me? Nothing I, uh… your friend Lila put you to sleep with an evil kiss. You should be more careful picking your friends. Adrien: Lila must've been re-akumatized. Quick Plagg, claws out! (From outside the locker, a flash of green light can be seen. Cat Noir walks out.) Quentin's mother: Quentin! Quentin! Chameleon (as Quentin): Ladybug, I saw the supervillain running away. (points to the merry-go-round) Ladybug: Thanks! Don't stay here, okay? It's dangerous. (approaches the merry-go-round) Come out of there, Chameleon! (the real Quentin can be seen snoring inside one of the carts) Quentin's mother: My Quentin! You found him, Ladybug. Ladybug: Found him? (Chameleon jumps and tries to kiss Ladybug) Cat Noir: Ladybug, look out! (intercepts the kiss and gets kissed instead; Chameleon tries to take the Miraculous from the now-sleeping Cat Noir, but Ladybug intervenes) Chameleon (as Cat Noir): It's down to the two of us, Ladybug. Cataclysm! Ladybug: I'm gonna find out who you really are, Chameleon! Chameleon: I'll find out who you are first, don't you worry. (attacks Ladybug) Too bad Cat Noir's power is gonna destroy you. (tries kissing Ladybug again.) Ladybug: If you manage to touch me! (leaps to the Eiffel Tower) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Get me his Miraculous, now! Chameleon: No! I wanna get hers first! (They jump to the top of the Eiffel Tower) Chameleon: Nowhere to run now, Ladybug. Ladybug: I don't intend to. Lucky Charm! (gets a T-shirt) A T-shirt? Chameleon: (laughs) That's your plan to defeat me, Ladybug? Make me dress like you? On second thought, such horrible fashion might actually do me in. (Ladybug tries breaking Chameleon's staff.) Chameleon: Failed again. (they fight more) Cataclysm! (tries to kiss Ladybug) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Good job Chameleon, become Ladybug, then once you put her to sleep you can simply give me her Miraculous. (Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision and sees in order: the waitress of a nearby fish stall; a device used for opening clams and a clam. She lets go of Chameleon's cataclysm-activated hand and redirects it to the metal floor paneling. Ladybug and Chameleon fall down, the debris scare the aforementioned waitress off, Ladybug and Chameleon fall where she once stood. Ladybug looks around for a clam, Chameleon stands up and tries to kiss Ladybug, but Ladybug shoves a clam in her face. Chameleon turns into a clam.) Cat Noir: (wakes up) Ladybug! Ladybug: (picks up Chameleon (as a clam)) We should be friends, not anemones. Cat Noir: Wow, you certainly got that supervillain to clam up, m'lady. But we're still not out of the woods yet. Where's the akumatized object? Ladybug: I think I might have an idea. Waiter? Waitress: Ahem. Ladybug: If you wouldn't mind. (hands the waitress Chameleon and the T-shirt) Waitress: Yes, Ladybug, at your service. (opens the clam) Mademoiselle. Ladybug: Thank you. We're about to find out what you really look like Chameleon. Cat Noir: You'll see, it's an old acquaintance. Ladybug: (breaks the akumatized object; the akuma flutters out) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the purified butterfly) Bye, bye, little butterfly. (throws the T-shirt into the air) Miraculous Ladybug! Alya: Don't worry, you look good even without your cap. (The Miraculous Cure returns Nino's cap.) Nino: Hey! (Nino looks way happier; Alya giggles) Ladybug: Lila? Lila: Ladybug? Ladybug: At least now you can say I saved your life for real. Truce? (holds out her hand) Lila: Thanks, Ladybug. (shakes her hand) I'd be honored to call you my friend. Ladybug: Yeah, I'm happy to hear that. Hey, some advice. You don't have to lie and pretend to be something you're not. People will like you just for being yourself. Lila: You have my word, Ladybug. Ladybug: Bug out! (leaves with Cat Noir) Lila: Bye! (begins seething) Hawk Moth: I sense a talon like no other in this young Lila. I'm sure that her feelings about Ladybug will serve my purposes well in the end. One way or another. (The window in his lair closes.) Lila: Of course Ladybug saved my life. She never misses an opportunity to rescue her best friends. Max: Didn't your tinnitus give you vertigo when you went up the Eiffel Tower? Lila: Oh no. Ladybug knows me so well that she brought me an earplug to stick in my right ear. Marinette: (standing at a distance) Right ear?! Did she say right ear?! This morning she said that the ringing was in her left ear! I've got her this time! (prepares to walk up to the group but is stopped by Adrien) Adrien: Are you going to tell everyone? Marinette: 'Course I am. Lila is— Adrien: (interrupting) A liar. Yes, I know. But do you really think exposing her will make things better? If you humiliate her, she'll just be hurt more. Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy. Lila: Ladybug and I are like two peas in a pod. Marinette: So we just stand by and let her lie? Adrien: As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter? Marinette: You're right, maybe it's not such a big deal. (The school bell rings.) Miss Bustier: Good afternoon, everyone. Class: Good afternoon, Miss Bustier. (Everyone sits down in their seats; Adrien sits besides Marinette at the back of the class.) Adrien: Good for you for taking the high road, Marinette. Hey, it's pretty cool back here. (Marinette giggles) Miss Bustier: Lila? Lila: Here. Miss Bustier: Adrien? outside, front staircase. Adrien: Present. Miss Bustier: Max? Max: Present. Marinette: (thinking) Stay focused now Marinette. Miss Bustier: (muffled) Marinette? Marinette: (thinking) Don't get distracted. Miss Bustier: (muffled) Marinette? Marinette: Otherwise you'll flunk school. And then how are you and Adrien— Miss Bustier: (muffled) Marinette? Marinette: —gonna get that house, and have three kids and a hamster named— Adrien: (interrupting her thoughts) Marinette, Miss Bustier's called your name three times already. Marinette: Oh. (looks sheepishly at Miss Bustier) Miss Bustier: Looks like you have trouble hearing after all, Marinette. Why don't you come sit up here in the front row next to Lila. (Marinette gets up dejectedly saunters off to the front row.) Lila: Miss Bustier, this is incredible. My tinnitus, I don't feel it anymore. It's gone. it's a miracle. It must be Ladybug's doing, I can sit in the back now. (Lila stands up and walks to the back.) Alya: Excuse me, Miss Bustier, can I go and sit next to Marinette? Nino and I can't stop chatting it up. (Miss Bustier nods and Alya goes to sits next to Marinette) Alya: You didn't think I'd let my BFF sit all by herself, did you? Adrien: Excuse me Miss Bustier, can I move, too, please? I'd like to sit next to Nino again. (Nino looks ecstatic) Sorry Lila, he's my best friend. Ivan: Can I have my old seat back, too, please? Alix: Can I go back to where I was? Rose, Max and others: Me too! (Everyone moves back to their original seats) Nino: Catch you later, Marinette. Bye. (takes off with Alya) (Marinette walks off but bumps into Lila) Lila: I see you've made your decision Marinette. (leans into her ear) From now on, you and I are at war. You will lose your friends and wind up all alone and Adrien will soon be mine. (leans back) Marinette: We'll see about that, Lila, we'll see. (walks away while Lila gapes surprised at her for a moment before taking off with a huff) Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts